


Between worlds

by Nexuzu



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexuzu/pseuds/Nexuzu
Summary: Arthur is unique. Luckily Eames likes challenges.
Relationships: Ariadne & Eames (Inception), Ariadne/Eames (Inception), Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Please excuse any mistakes as English is not my native language.

Ariadne is one of the best point man in the dream share community. She's very well organized, precise and reliable. Cobb's trusty sidekick. After working with him for a few years, and especially after Mal's death, she considers herself Dom's best friend. Ariadne likes him, because he first gave her a chance to prove herself. Now she's a valuable member of every team she works with. She mostly sticks with Cobb though.

Speaking of the current team - Yusuf, the chemist, is friendly towards her. They worked together a few times and always enjoyed each other's company.

Nash, the architect, is tolerable and competent enough to do his job. Ariadne has nothing against him. So far they worked together twice.

Eames... They've met this morning in a warehouse where their team plan the job. She found Eames interesting and easy on the eye.

"Hey, sweetheart," he greeted her with a brief but sincere smile. Ariadne noticed he was nicer to her than to the rest of their group. Apparently he wasn't keen on the job even though it was a pretty simple case and well paid. 

At the end of the day, Ariadne and Dom are the only ones who stayed late. She gathers the documents, Cobb checks something on his phone.

"Tell Arthur to be ready tomorrow," he reminds her, his eyes glued to the screen.

"As always," she nods mechanically.

***

Yusuf has a mischievous smile on his face.

"Have you warned Eames already?" he asks Ariadne.

"And to spoil the fun? No way!"

Eames just enters their workplace and immediately locks his eyes with her.

"This is a dangerous game we're playing. Can you manage? A small girl like you..." He let the words trail off meaningfully.

Ariadne feels her cheeks flush, but quickly she regains her composure. He's not the first one who judges her by her looks. So far, she has proved any doubters wrong.

"You didn't strike me as a shallow person. Apparently I was wrong," she says stiffly.

"Sweetheart, I was only pulling your leg. That's all."

Dom, who's just joined them, rolls his eyes.

"Can we start? You can flirt later in your free time."

"I wasn't flirting," Ariadne says quickly.

"Maybe I was," Eames smirks at her.

_Yeah, right_ , she thinks gloomily. _You see me only as a little sister, just great!_

They go under. Ariadne, Dom and Eames. And then it starts.

"Arthur," Cobb as always looks at her differently in the dream realm. "Good to see you."

She as Arthur and Dom share a special bond and Ariadne is fine with it. After all Arthur is a part of her, a male fragment of her soul.

"We saw each other barely two weeks ago. Don't get sentimental on me," Arthur says.

Dom laughs quietly, he seems more relaxed than he was in a real world. Arthur however knows it can change any moment. Mal most likely lurks somewhere around. Arthur finally looks at Eames and can't fight an amused smirk. The man seems flabbergasted.

"Are you also a forger?" Eames eyes him suspiciously.

"No, in my dreams I always look like that."

"How come?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Arthur answers evasively. It is very satisfying to see Eames speechless.

Cobb however interrupts them.

"We have a work to do."

"Right," Eames and Arthur say in unison. The former with furrowed brows, the latter with a serious face this time. Arthur is a professional. He can tease Eames later.


	2. Chapter 2

The work goes flawlessly. The client is happy and pays them well. Later Eames invites Ariadne to lunch.

"Sure," she says, wanting to get this over with. They are going to work together again, not doubt. Dom thinks Eames is a good addition to their team. Therefore... lunch.

She orders the biggest dessert they have in a café. With whipped cream, chocolate and raspberry jelly. Eames's choice is a cup of tea and a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Won't you be sick after eating this sugar monster?" Eames eyes her dessert critically.

"Nope, and really, this isn't what you were going to ask me. Am I right?"

"Yeah, I'm intrigued. Do you feel that you are a guy or what?"

Ariadne is tempted to answer "or what" but then Eames for sure will grill her about it, so she decides to give him a full explanation.

"Not really. When I was a teenager, sometimes I felt like a girl, sometimes like a boy. One day I wore a dress and did my girly stuff, the other - I acted like a boy. My family and friends assumed it was just a passing phase, kind of amusing and harmless."

"But it wasn't," Eames states and takes a sip of his tea.

"But it wasn't," Ariadne smiles wryly. "However when I went to college, I needed to define myself, to have integrity. Since physically I am a girl, I chose her. I thought that would be easier to live, but deep down I felt bad about rejecting a part of myself."

"And then Arthur appeared in your dreams?" he asks knowingly.

"Actually, he was always with me with no name. When I couldn't decide who I want to be, in my dreams once I was a guy, once a girl. Later, when in a real world I became just Ariadne - the girl, automatically Arthur took over the dreamland. Permanently it seems. You asked me before, if I am also a forger. No, I can't change into someone else, including my female self."

"Arthur is enough," Eames says quickly and Ariadne realises something.

"You are attracted to him."

Eames clears his throat and doesn't comment on it. Instead, he says: "So you called him Arthur. Makes sense. Ariadne, Arthur. It's fitting."

"Not me. Mal gave him the name. When we went together under for the first time, Mal looked at me, and she found the whole thing hilarious. She said: You are so cute, Arthur," Ariadne smiles nostalgically.

"I haven't met her. Heard she was lovely."

"She was."

Ariadne doesn't press him about his interest in Arthur and Eames keeps his thoughts to himself. They finish their lunch in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Another job. Ariadne sees it clearly - a hungry look in Eames's eyes when he looks at her, well, at Arthur. Later, when they managed to complete their task, Ariadne decides to take matters into her own hands.

"We need to talk," she says meaningfully.

At least he doesn't play dumb and doesn't ask - "about what?"

They go to lunch again and again Ariadne orders dessert, this time with lots of chocolate sauce. Eames requests coffee for himself and doesn't comment on her choice of food.

"What do you expect from me?" Ariadne asks sternly. The effect is probably partially ruined by the appetite she consumes her dessert.

"Nothing," Eames shrugs and looks at his coffee as if suddenly he finds it very interesting.

"Look, I understand. Arthur is something else. People I work with usually treat him more seriously than me. I'm not bothered by it, really, because he's part of me, but a romance or even a simply hook-up won't happen if someone doesn't give a shit about me. We come as a package, all right? We look for someone who'll like both of us. Arthur will tell you the same, so don't get any ideas!"

Eames looks straight into her eyes and suddenly she feels foolish. She wants to say - I'm not in love with you or something, just wanted to clarify things. And then she realizes, she said it out loud.

Eames smiles gently.

"You are kind of blind, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we met, I thought you were cute and lovely, but also, sweetheart, you look like about fifteen-years-old girl and even though I started flirt with you, it felt... well, kind of inappropriate."

"I'm twenty-five," she mutters.

"I know, but still wasn't sure how to act around you. Then I met Arthur and damn, I was so impressed by him. It's difficult to treat both of you as the same person, even for me. As a forger I just wear the different masks and Arthur is real, in a way."

"What do you propose then?"

"Can I date the both of you?"

"Even though I look like a fifteen-years-old girl?" Ariadne asks dryly.

"You act your real age. Actually, you are more mature than me" he states with a twinkle in his eye.

"I won't deny that."

He laughs. Despite herself, she feels excited. Eames seems the right fit for her and Arthur. Or at least she hopes so.

***

"You should spend more time with Arthur," Ariadne suggests one day.

"Are you really okay with that?" Eames asks doubtfully.

"I'm not jealous about myself, silly. That would be pointless."

They go under, this time privately, no job distracted them. They appear in a luxury bedroom with sea view.

"How do you feel about the arrangement between Ariadne and me?"

"Shut up and kiss me," Arthur demands with an amused smile. "I'm completely aware of the arrangement of course."

"Right," Eames slowly nods. Not that he complains. On the contrary. He feels like the luckiest guy on earth. To be more precise, the luckiest guy between the worlds.

They kiss, first slowly but very soon passion takes over.

_Sex with Arthur is amazing_ , Eames thinks. _Wild and dirty and fully satisfying._

"I'm glad it's just a dream. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to walk properly for weeks," Arthur says lazily after a few rounds of intense sex.

"Wasn't I too rough?" Eames asks worriedly.

"Nah, that was the best experience I've ever had and don't look so smug."

Eames laughs and kisses Arthur on the lips.

"I think, I love you."

"Isn't it too early for this kind of declaration, Mr. Eames?" Arthur asks playfully but with a hint of uncertainty.

"Not at all, darling. I'm afraid you're stuck with me forever. Are you okay with that?"

Arthur doesn't say anything, but he snuggles up to Eames and that is his answer.


End file.
